Phobo's Sister Revealed!
by Hotspur101
Summary: The 5 Guardians of the Viel and Caleb, their rebel friend, make a shocking discovery. Phobos has a sister, the true heiress to the throne! Then Will thinks. What if that girl is one of the Guardians? WillxCaleb, no flames plz!
1. New Mystery

My first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic, WillxCaleb! No flames, plz!

**Summary: The Guardians and their friend, Caleb make a shocking discovery: Phobos has a sister, the true heir to the throne! Moreover, she is here on earth! Then Will thinks. What if that girl is one of the Guardians? WillxCaleb**

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

_Ohohoh, and I know that Eliion is Phobos' real sister, but in here, my story is different, so don't sue me for inaccuracy!_

oh yea...

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, sadly**...

**_(thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU Zarola!)_**

Daybreaker355

* * *

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG! 

Will jumped up. 'Yes! the most boring part of a school day is over!' she thought happilly, her red eyes gleaming and her short red hair swaying as she swept out the door, throwing a careless "bye" over her shoulder to her history teacher.

Taranee caught up with her from behind. "Will! Wait up, you speedster!" she said playfully, her purple hair bouncing at her shoulder and the hallway lights glinting off her round glasses. Will stopped and waited for the dark-skinned Guardian tocatch up.

Then, around the corner came Hay Lin and Irma. Hay Lin was blushing. Irma was smirking.

"Wait up! Hey, guys, come one! You know we're not fast!" Hay Lin said. Her black eyes glinted innocently and her long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail swished behind her. She came up toTaranee and Will speedily, Irma at her heels. Seeing Hay Lin's blush and Irma's smirk, Will sighed. "What happened now?" she said. Hay Lin twiddled her hair between her long, thin fingers, blushing even harder. "Well, I..."

Irma cut in.

"Hay Lin lost control of her powers when she heard that we had a pop quiz today. She practically made a tornado!"

Hay Lin's smile darkened. "No, I didn't! I only made a small swirl of wind that knocked some papers off of the teacher's desk," she said defensively. Irma just shrugged, still smirking a bit. She shook her shortbrown wavy hair and sighed, a knowing look glinting in her big brown eyes.

"Hey!"

Four sets of eyes turned around to see Cornelia, the geomancing Guardian, her long blond hair swishing gently as she ran. She smiled. "Wait up!"

The girls walked to Will's place together.

"You know, there's this new guy working at the book store? I heard that he's totally cute," Cornelia gushed.

Will rolled her red eyes. That was Cornelia for you; always into boys, clothing, etc.

"He could be Cedric," Hay Lin piped up.

Will perked up. "Hay Lin's right," she said. "He came to the store the same day I saw the writing on the wall that later disappeared!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze.The ugly, green, LEGLESS Cedric as that cuUTE new guy at the book store? I don't think so!"

Irma sighed. "That would be his point," she said. "Which ever one of the girls ou rage he's looking for, he'd want them to be around him, wouldn't he?" she always spoke common sense.

Taranee nodded, her purple hair bobbing. "That could be it!" she said.

Will nodded. "I'll fill Caleb in.We have to investigate. I'll meet you guys later at the store? 5pm?" she asked everyone. By then she was at her house.

Everyone nodded. Except Cornelia. "I'm telling you all..." she grumbled, but agreed tocome anyways.

After Will had called Caleb's cell, she plopped down on her bed. Her thoughts wandered to her fellow Guardians and, of course, the rebellion leader, Caleb.

Cornelia. Though she could be snotty at times, she was a good friend. She cared a lot about her hair, her clothing, boys, etc. She and Will were very close friends, their parents knowing each other since they were young.

Irma. She was fair and indignant, always trying to make a good impression about herself. She cared about her studies. Her least favorite thing to muse about was boys. "I could do WAY better things than be gawking over some boy," she once snorted. Will smiled.

Taranee. Always on the move, very physical, liking to take control of things. Taranee was a good friend as well, liking to think that to protect her friends, her family and everyone else was her responsibilty. She was a fierce believer in perfection. If she got a 99 on a test, she would reprimand herself and redo the test. Will liked her anyways.

Hay Lin. She was an innocent girl, younger than the rest, just moved from China. She liked to be protective at times. Hay Lin's grandmother was the one who had passed the Heart of Candracar to Will and the other girls. Though Hay Lin seemed naive, Will knew better. Sometimes Will thought Hay Lin said the most truthful, wisest things she had ever heard. She kept a mentle journal of quotes that Hay Lin said. Will always thought it was her responsibilty to protect Hay Lin.

Caleb.

Caleb, Caleb, Caleb.

Caleb...

Will's red eyes softened. She had developed a small crush on the tall brown-haired boy. Even though the crush was a small one, Will knew it meant a lot to her, considering she had never had a crush on anyone before. Caleb was nice, truthful, sensible, understanding, respectful of people's personal needs, not too bad to look at...what was there not to like about him? Will sighed sadly. He had Cornelia. She knew how he looked at Cornelia and how Cornelia looked at him that the two were meant for each other. Hay Lin was the only one who knew of her little crush on Caleb. Hay Lin had smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, someday you will have the guts to tell him how you fell. Just do what you think is right," she had said. Will had also kept a mentle note of that quote. _Just do what you think is right._

Will sighed again. Cornelia loved Caleb. Caleb loved Cornelia. And there was nothing Will could do about it.

She just hoped that Hay Lin was right...

Will got up with another sigh and got ready for her visit to the book store.

She didn't realize that it would make a big impact on her life...


	2. Maze of Bookshelves

Netx chappie up! Wahoo, that was fast...

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

_(You know who I'm gonna thank...)_

Daybreaker355

* * *

Will got her pink hoodie, red pants and brown boots. Slipping the Heart of Candracar around her neck, she headed for the door. "Bye mom, I'm heading to the book store!" she said. When she heard her faint approval, she smiled and was about to reach for the door knob when suddenly someone knocked. She chuckled silently and opened the door to see Caleb at the door. 

"Hey Caleb, what's up?" she said casually. 'Keep calm, keep calm...'

"Oh, you should know. We're going to the book store, right?" he said, brown eyes twinkling. Will remembered describing his eyes in her journal. _Like a pair of stars hidden by brown clouds._

"Oh, right," she said, blushing.

Caleb nodded. "Then let's go!"

The two jogged silently to the book store. It shouldn't be a surprise that they went silently; they were jogging, so talking and jogging at the same time would only result in running out of breath, right?

Anyways, when they finally came to the store, Cornelia wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck immediately. "Oh, helllllllOOOOOO, Caleb," she cooed in his ear. Caleb forced a smile that Will did not let go unnoticed. "H-hi, Cornelia..." he choked and unwrapped himself from Cornelia. Will turned away, only to meet eyes with Hay Lin. Hay Lin gave Will a sympathetic look.

Unfortunately, Caleb noticed too.

"Hey, Will, anything wrong?" he said, walking over to her. Will saw Cornelia pout.

Will shook her head. "Yea," she lied. "I'm fine..."

Caleb looked hard at the suddenly-uncomfortable girl before him. "Ok..." he said, but he remained by her side.

As they went in, Will saw the "cute" guy that now worked at the store. He had longish blond hair, like Cornelia's except slightly shorter, which he kept in a poinytail. Thin black-rimmed glasses sat somewhere on his slender nose. Will thought nothing of him, and so apparently did the girls, but Cornelia gagged over him. Will noticed Caleb give the guy a look of disgust.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

Caleb shook his head. "No..."

Will looked at him hard. "You're jealous."

Caleb looked at her, surprised. "Wha-" then he lumped. "Fine, you win. I AM jeaous. Kind of," he hastily added.

Will just shook her head. "She'll get over it..." she reassured him, though inside she really wished the opposite.

Caleb smiled at her reassurance. "Thanks Will..." he patted her lightly on her shoulder and went off.

A few minutes of watching, Will gave up. "I'm going home," she announced. "I have homework."

Caleb nodded. "Me too, I have to go; I'm checking for more portals..."

Will and Caleb brushed past each other as they walked out the door. They didn't dare look at each other's faces, though they were sure that their own were tomato-red.

When Will got home, she sat on her swivel chair and daydreamed once again, about you-know-who, until she heard a tapping on her window.

Grumbling silently, she opened it. She stuck her head out and looked around.

Suddenly, she saw a green, panting, little creature staring back at her with huge brown eyes. Will fell back with a surprised squeal, before realizing who it was.

It was Blunk, the garbage-eating little creature from the Maridian who helped whenever he could.

Will got up and brushed herself off. "Blunk?"

Blunk didn't stop panting."Will! Come quick!" he said. "Come to book store!"

"Why?"

Blunk waved his green hands. "Big trouble! Call Caleb!"

Will didn't stop to question. "Where are the other girls?"

Blunk's big eyes only widened. "That's the trouble!"

Will stumbled off her chair. "I'll be there. Get there as soon as you can, I'll call Caleb."

Blunk nodded obediently and rather seriously and his green head bobbed back down below her window sill.

Will fumbled for her cellphone. When she finally got the message through to Caleb, she ran as fast as she could. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone.

It was Caleb.

Without stopping, she beckoned to him "C'mon! Let's go!"

Both ran side by side now, not jogging, and they came by an old couple.

Will and Caleb left just in time to hear the old lady say "Ah, yes. How nice it would be to be young again." Will smiled at Caleb and he to her, then the two kept on running.

When they finally came to the store, they found Blunk on a bookshelf sucking on a piece of soiled rag. Will made a face.

"Over here!" Blunk said and scampered off to some random shelf. Will and Caleb followed swiftly.

When they got there, they looked at the spine of the book that had a strange writing on its spine, obviously the writing written in the Maridian. While Blunk blabbered to himself, Will looked at the book, then felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She fell back into Caleb, lifting a hand to her head. "Oohhh..." she murmured.

Caleb helped her back up. "You ok?" Will nodded silently, too dizzy to think about Caleb's hands on her slim shoulders.

Wth Caleb's hand on her arm, she reached out for the book only to be consumed by a flash of bright light, and she and Caleb dissappeared.

Blunk was still blubbering when he realized that Caleb and Will were not there anymore.

"No girl here, no girl there-" then he looked down for Caleb and Will and gasped when he saw they were gone as well. His eyes widened with horrification. "Now no Caleb!"

* * *

Will and Caleb had landed in a maze of bookshelves.

Will stood up and brushed herself. Caleb did the same. "Weird..." Will mused as she looked around. Suddenly she tripped over something. "Eek!" she yelped and waited for the huge impact to occur.

It never did.

Instead she fell into Caleb's arms.

"Whoa, a little clumsy, aren't we?" he said playfully. Will just blushed and stood up. She looked to see what she had tripped over. She gasped.

It was a piece of yarn.

Will bent down, lifted one end and inspected the strand. She noticed it lead on into another aisle. She also noticed the color.

"Caleb?"

Caleb turned around. "Yea?"

"Isn't this the color of Cornelia's sweater?" Will asked, inspecting the forest green of the piece of yarn. Caleb bent down beside her. "Yea, I think it is..."

Will stood up. "They must have been here, then used Cornelia's sweater, took it apart into string and left one end here, taking the other end with them in case they got lost!" Will said. Caleb nodded. "I think you're right..."

Will dropped the strand of green, then summoned the Heart of Candracar to transform. "Guardians, wherever you are, let me find you, safe and sound," she murmured so that only Caleb could hear, then closed her eyes as she felt the air around her lift her up. She felt herself change. Caleb had to cover his eyes to avoid the flash of pink. When he uncovered his eyes, he was staring at the ever-beautiful Will. Will just blushed at his stare, then pointed to the string. "We have to follow that string!" and the two were off.


	3. Lost and Found

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything...

Daybreaker355

* * *

Of course, I can not keep you in suspense on what happened to the other girls... 

This is what had happened...

* * *

Hay Lin was combing through the shelves with Blunk hopping about above her, half looking through the books and half thinking about how to bring Caleb and Will together without hurting Cornelia, when suddenly the spine of a book she'd run her fingers over caught her eye. 

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" she said quietly.

All the others came running.

"Look at that writing!"

The others looked at it, wide-eyed.

"It looks like writing from the Maridian!" Irma said quietly. Taranee and Cornelia only nodded, mouths still open.

"What's it doing here?" Taranee finally asked.

"I don't know, but it really does make the new 'cute' guy another suspect!" Irma replied.

"A suspect at what?" Cornelia asked.

"A suspect at who Cedric had turned into when he came into the human world to get a certain girl he's after!" Taranee said.

Cornelia groaned. "Oh."

"What does it say inside?" Irma wanted to know.

Hay Lin shrugged. "There's only one way to find out!" she and and reached for the book, all the others clutching her arm.

As soon as Hay Lin touched the book, they were consumed in a bright flash of light, and when the light dissipated (sp?), the girls were no longer there. Blunk looked around curiously. "Where did girl go?" he asked himself, then bounded off to Will's house.

Meanwhile, the girls had landed into amaze of bookshelves, the same one that Will and Caleb landed in later on.

"The store didn't look like this," Hay Lin observed quietly.

Sure enough, she was right.

Taranee thought for a moment. "We do want to know what's on the other side of the maze, right?" she asked everyone. They nodded.

Taranee continued. "Cornelia, your sweater. I think that..." Cornelia looked at her puzzled, then shook her head vigorously, clutching her sweater. "Oh no, no you don't..."

Taranee and the other girls gave her a look.

Cornelia and the others had a staring match, then finally Cornelia gave up. "All right, but you guys owe me a sweater!" she declared before handing her sweater toTaranee. "Hmph...didn't really like that sweater anyways..."

Taranee undid one end of Cornelia's green sweater and dropped the end to the ground. Carefully, she began to pull the sweater along with her, allowing the other end to stay where she'd dropped it. They began their search for the other end of the maze.

When they finally found it, they saw that it was a big, green portal. Doubtless a portal to the Maridian. Taranee dropped the remains of Cornelia's sweater and ran after the other girls. "Come on!" she said and they plunged into the portal, landing at a coppersmith shop no doubt in the Maridian.

They looked around before Hay Lin pointed at a lady coming down the road straight to them.

Hay Lin and the others could only stand there in horror. Whenever you were in the Maridian, you couldn't tell what would happen next.

The lady came to them and gasped when she saw who they were. "You are the 5 Guardians of the Viel!" she cried. The girls just nodded dumbly. The lady frowned. "But where is your leader?" Cornelia butted in. "She wasn't with us when we tumbled into the Maridian."

The lady nodded. "Ah." Then she saw that the girls were shivering. Some of them were looking a little hungry. "Come, the rebellion will spare you some food and blankets," she said. The girls followed her greatfully.

As they ate, the lady told them a story. "The king of the Maridian, as you know, is Phobos at the moment. But, a legend says that he has a sister, the true hair to the throne! They say that she lives on earth and was borne by a earthen mother when she was taken to earth, and she does not know who she is and what she is destined to! Nobody knows who she is, for she one day disappeared. Many people think that it was Phobos' doing."

Cornelia spoke at once. "We will bring her back and overthrow Phobos. We promise," she said.

Just as they were eating and talking amongst themselves, they heard a scream and a snarl. They looked up in time to see a huge, black, UGLY witch-like creature with a green-glowing chain in its hands. At its side was a wolf-like dog, except it was shaved well and it hadlong, flappy ears.

The lady, along with many others, shrieked. "The Oridigon! Run!" and she plummeted off with some other people. The girls got up and ran into the woods. Irma looked behind them and shrieked when she saw the wolf and the witch after them specifically. "It's after us!" she cried. They just barely dodged blows of teh green chain as they ran. "If we can't go on, we'll go up!" said Cornelia forcefully, then ran to a tall tree, her friends at her side. They clambered up the tree easily, just missing the ever-snapping green chain as they kept going up. When they were at the crown of the tree, they watched as the witch-like creature threw the chain around the base of the tree and pulled. The chain began to dig into the base of the tree and the tree began to fall, slowly, slowly, then faster...

* * *

Will and Caleb, very aware of each other at the other's side,were running along the green strand of string. Just as they got to the end, they ran into the last person either wanted to see. 

Phobos.

Will skidded to a stop, but Caleb kept running. Will gasped. "Caleb! Get back here!"

Caleb paid no heed. "No! Never back!" he cried and rushed on, only to be lifted and thrown off into a book shelf by Phobos' powers.

"So nice to meet you two again," Phobos said. "So, how's your relationship?" he smirked. Will felt her last nerve strike.

She flew at the book shelf that Phobos was standing underneath and threw her weight into it. The book shelf came tumbling down, crushing a not-so-quick Phobos.Caleb jumped out of the way just in time.

Will joined Caleb on the floor and the two ran into the portal.

This time, Will directed the portal to wherever the other WITCH members were, and when she and Caleb stepped through, they saw the other girls falling from a tree with a ugly-looking hagard with a green chain whacking at them.

Will held out her Heart of Cadracar. "Guardians Unite!" she cried, and all the WITCH members, in a bright flash of different kind of lights, changed into their hero-mode forms.

Will began to focus on her energy power. She devised a plan. "Distract it! I have an idea!" she cried to the others. They nodded and began to tease the witch and the wolf.

Will's hands began to glow pink, intensifying by the minute. She raised her hands out before her, closing her eyes and feeling beads of sweat run down her forehead. She fell to the ground with a groan and lowered her head, her hands began to glow even more brighter a pink. Only when her power began to circle the witch and the wolf and she began to float straight in the air did the others stop teasing the witch and watch her with wide eyes and open mouths.

Will opened her eyes and concentrated on the villains before her. She clenched her strong hands into fists and opened them again, clenching her bared teeth in determination. When she knew she was fully charged, she let her powers go. She let out a cry and her powers encircled the witch and the wolf, tightening around them harder and harder until they dissipated into black dust. When the dust cleared, the others saw Will, now on the ground, standing straight and stiff, her hands in front of her, still glowing a faint pink. Only when sher hands cleard did the fall over in exhaustion.

Will felt someone pull her gently into their arms, carressing her cheek, their arm around her shoulders, their forehead pressed on hers.

Will opened her eyes weakly.

It was Caleb.

"Caleb...?"

Caleb smiled. "Yep, it's me."

Will tried to sit up but fell back, biting down a groan. "I..." she managed before blacking out


	4. Finding Out

Hehehe, sorry for the hold-up. My dad went to China for 3 weeks because HIS dad is sick, so I have to help my mother with my two younger siblings, me being the oldest.

You people out there with no siblings or are the youngest are SOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!

**Disclaimer: don't own WITCH, sadly...:)**

Daybreaker355

* * *

Will slowly came back to conciousness. 

She felt the familiar smell of Hay Lin's basement fill her nose, the familiar noise of her friends' voices fill her ears, a dim light fill her slowly adjusting eyes.

But the thing she was most aware of was the soft embrace of someone's strong fingers intertwined with her left hand.

Will fully opened her eyes and looked up at the person whos fingers was intertwined with hers.

Caleb.

"...Caleb?" Will said uncertainly. I mean, duh you're surprised when you wake up to find your crush holding your hand!

Anyway, Caleb smiled softly at the girl lying on the bed that he sat on. Just then did he realize how beautiful Will really was, with her flamy red hair framing a creamy-skinned face and her inhuman red eyes. Though red eyes was a common sign of someone recently crying, Will looked perfectly natural with them.

"Yea, it's me..." Caleb replied.

Will smiled weakly, then tried to get up, but failed miserably, falling on her back with a groan.

Caleb let go of her hand and rested it on her forehead. "I think you should stay down. You were really drained..."

Will smiled at his concern. 'He's so sweet...'

Caleb, meanwhile, lifted his head to look at the other girls. "Guys, she's awake!"

Hay Lin rushed over and bent down to make sure that Will really was awake, then smiled with satisfication that Will was seeing clearly and was ok for now. "Will, you had us worried!" she said, leaning down and giving the older girl a gently hug. Will hugged her back."Thanks..."

Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, came over, a grave look on her face. "Will, it is time that all of you know what happened and why Phobos was after a girl your age." She turned to acknowledge the other girls. "Come here."

The girls came over and Will sat up, slightly supported by Caleb's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. Everyone, lovesick or not,was very aware of the suddenly-tense air that surrounded them and filled their lungs.

"What is it grandma?" Hay Lin asked, a worried glint reflecting off her dark eyes.

Yan Lin finally spoke. "Irma, Taranee,Cornelia and Hay Lin, you 4 already know this, but Will and Caleb, I have news for you." Caleb and Will silently urged her to go on. "Phobos has a sister on earth, the true heir to the throne of the Maridian. She does not know who she really is and was borne by a mortal, earthen mother as she was transported to earth. No one knows who she is, and Phobos evidently knows but does not want it to be known. He has reckoned her recent age and is after all girls her age on earth." Yan Lin paused to turn her grim gaze to Will. "Apparently, his sister has red hair and red eyes."

Will gasped and clutched the side of the bed she lay on to stop herself from falling. "W...I...?...you mean, he maybe...after...me?" she said, fear showing in her inhuman red eyes.

Yan Lin nodded.

Will's whole body trembled as she stared at Yan Lin's eyes, searching for a hint of lying in her eyes, but she found none.

Will tried successfully to stop her trembling and lifted a hand to the Heart of Candracar around her neck.

She got up and held the Heart up. "Guardians unite."

Once the Guardians had transformed, Will silently opened a portal and was about to step in when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She turned around to meet Caleb's green-brown eyes.

Will turned around. "What?"

Caleb didn't falter. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To the Maridian, duh!"

"Why?"

"...to find Phobos...?"

"How?"

Caleb nodded in silent triumph. "I thought so."

Will closed the portal and plopped down on the bed, sighing. "Fine, you win..."

Caleb sat by her. "It doesn't matter whether I win or not. It matters how we're going to do this, WHY we're going to do this."

Everyone sat in silent thought.

Will frowned as she thought to herself. 'Ok, so...why does Phobos want me?' Will mentally rolled her eyes. 'Duh! I'm the only person in his way to supreme rule over the Maridian!'

Will frowned even harder, catching Caleb's eye.

'But that doesn't really explain why he wants me! I mean...'

Suddenly, Will felt herself falling into a trance. She grabbed at her head, falling to her knees, panting slightly.

Wil could just barely hear Caleb's voice calling to her, trying to awake her from the trance. "Will!...Will, come on!...WILL!"

She tried to stop herself from falling, but she couldn't. She felt herself go limp, then a vision took place in her mind.

She was floating in a room of black aura and in front of her was Phobos.

Phobos didn't look pleased or angry.

"So, you found out why I'm after you," he said.

Will clenched her teeth. "You're just a vision! How can I believe you?"

Phobos smiled evilly. "Perhaps I must bring in your friends to show you?"

Will gasped. "No. Keep them out of this!"

Phobos shrugged calmly. "It's only fair that you get what you want."

Will stopped for a moment. "How did you know that your sister was me?"

Phobos' face hardened. "You are the only inhuman-looking girl on earth."

"...What?"

Phobos sighed in exasperation. "Think about it. You have red hair and red eyes,while your 'mother' has dark hair and black eyes.You even have red eyes. No doubt there was _some_ Maridian blood in you, so when I first saw you, I was suspicious. When I uncovered a very old picture of our family together, the girl in the picture who I assumed was my sister had red hair and red eyes, as you did. So, I was very convinced that you were my sister, the one that was to be the true ruler of the Maridian." Phobos smirked. "But I wil change that, won't I?"

Will straightened up. "How?"

Phobos lifted a hand covered in green aura. "How? What do you mean how? I have powers, in case you haven't noticed."

Will clenched her teeth and raised a hand covered in pink aura.

Phobos' eyes widened. "But...it can't be! How can you be able to use your powers?"

Will was grim. Remembering some words that Hay Lin had spoken, she used them. "No bond is stronger than that of a brother and a sister," and she blasted him.

That was when she woke up from her trance.

Will woke to herself kneeling on the ground, her friends all around her. Caleb was shaking her violently. "Will! Hello? Wake up! WILL!" he was yelling. Will struggled to speak.

"I-I-mm o-o-ok-k...p-p-lease s-s-s-top sh-shaking-ing m-me..."

Caleb let go of her, blushing a little bit, then helped her back onto the bed.

"Will...what happened?" Hay Lin's honestly worried voice pierced the silence. "You acted like you were...possessed or something..."

"That's kind of what happened," Will explained. She heaved a sigh and told everyone what happened.

Again everybody was silent.

Will stood up and held the Heart up again, summoning a portal to open. She turned back to the others. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then stopped, closing her mouth. Finally, she opened her mouth only to utter a few words: "I have to have a little talk with my brother," and she disappeared.

The portal remained open, then closed.

Hay Lin grabbed Caleb and shook him HARD. "Caleb! You have to go after her! You can't just...leave her!" she cried.

Caleb pulled away from her. "Why?"

"Because she-" Hay Lin stopped, horrifed. She was about to tell about Will's secret crush on Caleb! But Hay Lin closed her mouth grimly. It was time Caleb knew.

Hay Lin motioned for Caleb to follow her upstairs. Caleb, confused, went after her. Cornelia made a motion to get up but Hay Lin shook her head no. The look on her face said enough.

Once Hay Lin had lead Caleb off away from the stairs, Hay Lin turned around. "Will trusted me with a secret. A big one. It meant much to her. And now I think it's time you knew."

Caleb ignored her. "Why did you make me go after her?" he wanted to know. Hay Lin held up a hand. "I was about to explain."

Blushing, Caleb stopped talking. Hay Lin sighed. "The reason is that Will had a crush on you." Seeing the surpised look on Caleb's face, Hay Lin hurried on. "It's only a small crush, but it meant a lot to Will. She's never had a crush on anyone else before, even though people pair her up with Matt."

Caleb replied after sometime. "I...well, I had a crush on her too...I still have one on her...I never knew she liked me back...Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Hay Lin smiled. "I was waiting for the right time to do so." Before Caleb said anything, Hay Lin's voice and face became serious again. "Now, hurry! We have to get to Phobos' place!" and she took to the stairs, yelled something in Chinese to her grandmother, and ran off with Caleb.

"This way," puffed Caleb as he led Hay Lin off to a dark, isolated corner of a deserted area. Hay Lin followed swiftly.

When they found the portal there that they left open in case of emergencies, Hay Lin practically dove in and Caleb, chuckling, followed. When they came through, they saw that they were on the edge of the swamp that surrounded Phobos' castle.

They got to the edge of the castle where the door to the castle was before Hay Lin roughly shoved Caleb into a nearby bush and, holding a finger to her lips, pointed to a red-headed figure with wings creeping closer to the castle.

Will.

The two watched silently as Will flew silently across the swampy river that isolated the castle from the mainland and blew the door down with an energy bolt. Will darted silently into the castle, disappearing from sight. Dragging Hay Lin behind him, Caleb went on after Will. Hay Lin, spluttering quietly, picked Caleb up by the arm and flew herself and Caleb over the river.

"Come on!" Caleb said, motioning to Hay Lin and he too darted into the castle with a tense Hay Lin behind him.

WITH WILL:

Will was running silently along when she suddenly heard a noise behind her like a swooshing sound.

She whirled around, hands raised before her and pulsing radiantly with pink energy.

Out of the shadows stepped Phobos.

Immediately Will blasted.

Phobos simply held up a green aura-covered hand and stopped the pink energy bolt.

Gritting her teeth, Will blasted energy bolt after energy bolt from her hands. "What do you want?" she growled.

Phobos blasted a few attacks of his own, only to have Will dodge him. "What do you think? To destroy you forever, of course."

Will smirked. "That will never happen on your life." and shot more energy bolts, glowing an even brighter pink. She was even considering using her trick that she had done to defeat the Ordigon.

WITH CALEB AND HAY LIN:

Hay Lin and Caleb were running swiftly and not so silently in the halls. Suddenly, Hay Lin's sharp ears heard something and she put out a hand to stop Caleb.

"It sounds like Phobos and Will fighting and yelling insults at each other!" she cried.

Caleb grabbed her arm and ran into another hallway. "This way!"

WITH WILL:

Will was fighting desperately. Phobos was also staggering, but Will wouldn't let that make her indignant. She gritted her teeth and was about to use her trick when suddenly a small but strong tornado flew into the room and knocked Phobos out of his stance and onto his floor.

Will whirled around.

It was Hay Lin and Caleb. "Ha! Take THAT, you ugly long-haired Maridian!" Hay Lin shouted at the top of her lungs.

Will's eyes only widened. "No! Guys, go away! Get out of here! You'll get hurt!" Will said, watching the struggling Phobos out of the corner of her red eye. Caleb shook his head. "Not unless you come with us!"

Will shook her head. "Then I have no choice," and she held up the Heart and created a portal. "No! Will, wait-" Hay Lin began before she and Caleb were knocked through the portal by one of Will's energy bolts. No sooner had Hay Lin and Caleb landed flat on their faces in Hay Lin's home in the basement did the portal vanish into thin air.

Will squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then opened them to look for Phobos.

He was gone.

Will, her hands blazing with pink power, turned around in circles. "Come out if you're the ruler of Maridian, Phobos!" she shouted.

Phobos came out behind her and blasted a strong green bolt behind her. Will was knocked into a wall.

Phobos walked over toWill who was starting to loose her conciousness. "Silly little sister. Did you think I would really have been beaten by you?" he asked, smirking.

Will struggled to speak. "Don't...ever call me that..." she said in a shaky voice before blacking out.

A/N: was it bad? I know, it was...I will update ASAP...

Daybreaker355


	5. The Battle Begins

Hehehe, sorry for the hold-up...I've been kinda busy, helping my mom care for my bro and sis "like a grown-up girl should," as my mom said...hehehe, nice oxymoron, mom...

Oh yea, and I noticed that I've been spelling "Maridian" wrong.It's actually supposed to be "Meridian". Hehehe...

Daybreaker355

* * *

The girls were worried-Irma and Hay Lin were biting their nails off while Taranee and Cornelia were twisting the ends of their skirts violently-but Caleb was frantic. 

Caleb was pacing. 5 steps to the right, turn around, 5 steps to the left, turn around, 5 steps to the right, turn around, 5 steps to the left, turn around...and it kept going. Every once in a while Caleb would look up and around, hoping for a portal to appear carrying a certain red-headed girl, but none ever came. He sighed and went back to pacing, more frantic than ever.

Finally, he gave up. Announcing he would be upstairs, he trudged up the stairs and sat in a chair, gazing out the window at nothing in particular. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped before realizing it was Hay Lin. Hay Lin had a sympathetic look on her Asian face. "She'll be all right," she reassured him. Caleb smiled weakly.

Suddenly, he sat up. "How long have you known about Will's crush on me?" he asked.

Hay Lin looked startled at his sudden outburst, then relaxed and smiled. "Oh, I don't know...for sometime, I guess...a few weeks?"

Caleb nodded. "She must trust you a lot."

Hay Lin looked up. "How? Why?"

"Well, she's trusting you with a big secret, and I can tell that she likes your reassurance..."

Hay Lin smiled. "Thanks."

The two sat in a comfortable silence.

Caleb stood up. "That's it. We have to go after her. She can't be all right, fighting Phobos for 3 hours."

Hay Lin nodded. "Let's go," she said. She went to the staircase. Then, she took a deep breath. "GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO THE EMERGENCY PORTAL AT THE DUMPSTER PLACE! DO YOU ALL WANT TO COME?"

A faint chorus of "Yes" answered her call.

Hay Lin nodded at Caleb.

Moments later,the crew was out the door and running to the portal in the deserted area. They went through, one by one. As usual, they got out at the moat of the castle.

Caleb led the way to the door, then allowed himself to be picked up by Hay Lin and flew across the moat. As soon as they got there, Caleb listened intently for any sounds of fighting.

Nothing.

He listened closer.

Still nothing.

Eyes wide, he bolted into the halls and blindly ran to the room where Will and Phobos were fighting.

No one was there and a deathly silence reigned over the room.

Suddenly, Phobos stepped out the shadows. "Greetings, Guardians. I was expecting you all for some time," he slurred maliciously.

Immediately Hay Lin through another one of her minor yet powerful tornados at Phobos. "Where is Will!" she cried.

Caleb placed a hand on her shoudler as Phobos struggled to stand back up. "You distract him; I'll try to find Will," he whispered. Hay Lin nodded, then told the others. They nodded solemnly and attacked the still-recovering Phobos.

As a cloud of dust began to form, Caleb slipped unnoticed even by Hay Lin into the halls and began to search for a room likely to be holding Will. He ran along blindly, reading the words on the doors. 'Hang in there, Will, I'm coming...'

Finally, he found the dungeon and burst through.

He looked around frantically.

Bingo!

He saw a clump of red and green lying in a corner covered in chains. Caleb ran over and through some chains off.

Inside was Will.

Caleb shook her gently. Will began to wake. She stretched her arms and squirmed, yawning into her hand.

Caleb smiled softly. She looked so innocent, so sweet...so beautiful...

Caleb snapped back to reality as Will's eyes came into focus and rested on him. "Caleb?"

Caleb leaned down and hugged the red-head gently. "Yea, it's me."

Will hugged him back.

Caleb suddenly remembered. "Oh yea, and I have something to tell you," he whispered in her ear. Will squirmed at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Will gasped, her body tense. Caleb hugged her closer to his chest. "Hay Lin told me," he continued. Will's eyes flashed. Caleb saw this and hurried on. "Don't be angry; I'm glad she did." Will relaxed.

Then Caleb did something that surprised Will a lot.

He kissed her.

The two stayed in that position for sometime, then Will untangled herself from Caleb's arms. "Come on, we should go help the others fight Phobos," she said, blushing the same shade of red as her fiery hair. Caleb smiled and helped her up. "How did you know that the others were here?" he asked. Will shrugged. "I don't know...I guessed..." she staggered and fell over some chains but Caleb caught her in time. "Still a little weak?" he teased. Will rolled her red eyes, smiling.

When Will was able to run, the two ran out the door, side by side, to the fighting scene.

They were welcomed by a flying Hay Lin.

Hay Lin jumped back up. "Oh! Sorry," she said sheepishly.

When she saw Will and the look in her eyes, Hay Lin grimaced.

"Will, I hope you aren't mad that I told Caleb your secret..." Will shook her head and smiled. "Actually, I'm kind of glad you did." Then she added in a lower voice, "As long as the others don't know..." Hay Lin shook her head. "They don't." Will smiled. "Good. Thanks," she said.

Hay Lin just smiled.

A/N: Was it good? Sorry if it was kinda short...


End file.
